A Fight and a Kiss
by jeffperry
Summary: Britta is over at Jeff's as usual when they jealously argue over Annie and Troy.


First Community story! I ship Jeff x Britta so hard, and want to keep the Community obsession fresh until it comes back on tv this Thursday for season 4! May be OOC for some. Don't read if you don't like Jeff x Britta. Ship hate is not wanted here. Review pwease :3

* * *

"You dated Vaughn okay. Vaughn. At least I went out with Slater, a mature woman."

"That's worse! You dated someone who isn't a loser! How is that supposed to make me feel better?" Britta asks, her voice getting higher with every syllable.

"Well, I started the entire study group just for you. I wanted to date you that badly," Jeff counters. His eyebrows rise dangerously high.

"I told you I loved you," Britta smirks.

"Are we really arguing about who has done more for the other?" Jeff muses.

"Ugh we are so lame, we definitely need to drink more." Britta pulls the bottle of vodka towards her and makes a show of not getting any on Jeff's leather couch. He rolls his eyes. They're at his apartment, drinking while lame shows about white people play in the background. Shirley would be crying tears of happiness.

Jeff puts a bottle of beer to his lips. "So, what's been going on between you and Troy?"

Britta takes a sip of vodka from the bottle and shrugs. "Nothing." She unzips her knee high, black, leather boots, and pulls them off. Why hadn't she taken them off earlier? She crosses her panty-hose clad legs, noting Jeff eyeing them.

"Doesn't seem like nothing," Jeff says gruffly.

Britta raises an eyebrow.

"Didn't you two kiss?" Jeff says casually, but a note of anger comes through when he says, "While you and I were hooking up?"

"I thought he had been molested!"

Jeff rolls his eyes and takes another sip of his beer. "You two would never work out. He's too young for you."

Britta barks out in laughter. "You know who's too young for you, Jeff? Annie."

Jeff closes his eyes and smiles, shaking his head. "I've never slept with Annie."

"And I've never slept with Troy!" Britta says indignantly. "But wait," she cries, throwing her hands in the air, "Why does it matter, Jeff? Why do you care? Are you jealous?"

Jeff snorts. "Please. We're friends who sleep with each other. We aren't dating. And I'm nothing like Troy."

"Well you've got that right. Troy is nice to me! He likes me, he hugs me, and I'm sure he wouldn't leave me, alone, in front of everyone, if I had told him I loved him."

A silence cuts between the both of them. They've had quite a lot to drink, but not enough to be drunk, so Jeff realizes everything Britta is saying is true, and she must be pissed if she's saying this without liquid courage.

Britta gets up and stalks to Jeff's bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Jeff sits for a moment, and then rushes up and to the bathroom.

"All Troy does is stare at you like you're a piece of meat!" he yells. "And you hate hugs!"

"It doesn't mean I don't want to be touched!" Britta screams through the door.

"Oh right, 'cause I don't touch you," Jeff says, calmer now. "Britta, do you even know how hard it is not to touch you?"

Britta unlocks the door with a little click, and Jeff's heart starts to pound in his throat. It would've been easier telling this to a door.

Britta emerges from behind the door, looking a bit pink, but pretty nevertheless.

"Jeff…." She says warningly. She knows they had gotten into a huge fight, but she isn't sure if she's prepared for what he's about to say.

"Britta, from the start I wanted to be with you. I didn't want to just get into your pants or just be friends with you. I wanted all of it. I liked you. And I guess I still do-"

Britta opens her mouth to interrupt but Jeff puts his hand up. "Britta, stop, we both know neither of us is plastered for once. Whenever I see you and Troy I need like six drinks." Britta smiles.

"And I know this may sound scary – us being together – but we already are. We go on dates without officially calling them dates, most of your stuff is at my place….we have amazing sex…"

Britta's teeth peek through her smile.

"What about Annie?" she asks suspiciously.

"There is no Annie," he says firmly. "Honestly, I want us to be out in the open so she stops giving me googly eyes and making you suspicious. Britta, I love you."

"Ugh, you're so gross," Britta says unconvincingly.

"You have all the power now," Jeff reminds her.

Britta rolls her eyes. "Well, if I really have to decide what to do now…. I guess I could take pity on you and -"

She's interrupted by Jeff's lips crushing onto hers.


End file.
